


Cooler x Xue commission

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: A nsfw scene between Cooler and his student Xue, the OC of @tinyicejin. Sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth the wait XDThank you for commissioning me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A nsfw scene between Cooler and his student Xue, the OC of @tinyicejin. Sorry it took so long! I hope it was worth the wait XD  
> Thank you for commissioning me!

Cooler couldn’t help but smirk in amusement as he watched the younger icejin. They were both in the shower, both naked… Xue had taken his jewellery off for it. He still looked good without it… and right now he seemed fully aware of how good Cooler looked as well. He was standing stiffly, a deep blush upon his face, one that he tried desperately to wish away but to no avail. He tried not to stare at Cooler’s strong, muscular body as it stood under the water, glistening from the soap. Cooler washed himself slowly, allowing his pupil time to drink in his image… he did love it when young, pretty things had crushes on him. He liked seeing how nervous they were. Though… Cooler was a little surprised at how nervous Xue was. It wasn’t like he wasn’t good looking himself. Xue was incredibly pretty – and he was well aware of it. In fact, aside from members of his own family, Xue was one of the most vein and arrogant people Cooler knew. … Not that it was evident now. Now… he was a shy, nervous thing… and cooler loved it.  
“Need help?” Cooler offered.  
“H-Huh?” Xue blinked, a look of confusion coming across his face. Help? What with?

He watched as Cooler approached him, and towered over him. Xue started to shrink a little, his heart racing. What was going on…? Did he want to…? Well – Xue had figured that was what he meant, but… fuck. It was really happening right now? Xue wasn’t sure if he was ready! Of course he wanted to, but… right here, in the shower…? Wasn’t that kind of trashy for a first time…? Couples did that after they were already… established, right? Or… did Cooler not want to be established…? Xue’s heart sank, as the painful realisation struck him. Maybe Cooler really wasn’t interested him in that way. It was understandable, given how amazing he was… He could have anyone. Xue _was_ pretty. He was gorgeous, he knew it! But… maybe Cooler liked them stronger, or… … uglier…? Was Xue _too_ pretty for him…?  
“Turn around.” Cooler spoke.  
“Um…” Xue squealed. “Wh-What?”  
“I’ll wash your back.”  
“… Oh.” Xue had to power up slightly, to stop himself fainting. Wow… _**Wow**_! That was what he wanted to do? Was this really happening? Aaaaaaaaa, no way! Xue turned around, and was briefly grateful that Cooler couldn’t see his face anymore. It was burning. He was way too excited!

There was the sound of squirting as Cooler put a little shower gel on his palm. Then… oh wow. That was… amazing. Xue closed his eyes, his lips parting slightly as Cooler gave him what Xue was _convinced_ was the most amazing back massage in the history of the universe. He could feel Cooler’s palms sliding over his muscles, weighing down on them with just the right amount of pressure. His palms were slightly heated with ki, easing away all the tension that being in the shower with Cooler had brought. Wow… this was heaven.  
“Is it okay?” Cooler asked.  
“Yes!” Xue shrieked, and then his eyes widened. Okay, no… that was way too much. “I mean… yeah.” He spoke sheepishly, hoping Cooler hadn’t actually heard the first answer. Cooler simply chuckled, charming by Xue’s cute nerves. How adorable… 

He continued the massage, allowing his hands to explore Xue’s small, slim frame. It was smooth, and pretty… Cooler rather enjoyed touching it. It wasn’t enough, though. He could sense Xue’s nerves; he could almost feel his sweet little heart racing. It made him so desirable, so irresistible… Cooler loved it when beings like Xue had a crush on him, and it wasn’t enough to just touch him, and listen to him trying his best not to sequel… Cooler wanted more.  
“Should we go to my room…?” Cooler uttered.

Xue swallowed, and looked up at his mentor. He knew what Cooler meant. His room… Then they would… … Okay. Okay… Yes. Yes, Xue wanted to. He _really_ wanted to, but now that it was happening… he was a little anxious. Cooler was a big guy. Would it hurt…?  
“Y-Yes.” Xue nodded frantically, in an attempt to look calm. It didn’t work. “Sure! Let’s go!”  
“Alright.” Cooler laughed. He switched off the shower, and threw a towel around himself. Then he held one out for Xue, and led the younger icejin astray.

xxxxx 

Xue sat nervously upon Cooler’s bed, and watched as his mentor sat beside him. Cooler could sense how nervous Xue was becoming. His body was tense despite the massage, his breaths uneven… It was somewhat sexy. Cooler liked it when they were nervous. It made him feel powerful… and he found it kind of cute. He placed his arm around Xue’s back, and leaned down, to hold his lips against Xue's neck.  
“Hey…” Cooler purred. “You okay?”  
“Y-Yeah.” Xue whimpered. “Of course.” Oh Kami, that was hot… he could feel Cooler’s lips on him. They were rough, and warm… _eee_! “Uh… ah…” Xue’s cheeks darkened when Cooler increased the pressure, kissing his neck. Softly, and slowly… It felt… _**so damn sexy**_. Xue had to fight _so hard_ to stop himself screaming. “Ah…” He tried to say something, to look cool, but no words came out. So he bit his lip to stop himself talking, in the hope that it made him look better. 

Cooler smirked against Xue’s neck, relishing in his cute shyness as he slid his hand up Xue’s thigh. Where had all that confidence gone…? How adorable… He moved his lips round to Xue’s front, and placed them upon Xue’s mouth. Immediately, he felt the heat of Xue’s cheeks as a deep violent blush formed upon them. He could feel the pounding of Xue’s heart as he slid his hand up Xue’s back, once again drinking in the perfect slenderness of Xue’s frame. He really was a beautiful creature.

Xue began to tremble under Cooler’s lips. He couldn’t _believe_ this was happening! Cooler was kissing him! Cooler – _Cooler_ – was kissing him! Aaaaaa! Xue scrunched his eyes shut, and without even realising he grabbed hold of his mentor’s sides and he parted his lips in a gasp. He knew his lips were parted… because he felt Cooler’s tongue push through them. _**Fuck**_! “Mm…” Xue whimpered against him, as their tongues collided. Slowly, and softly. He felt Cooler’s tongue slide against his, and he tried to touch it back. He wasn’t sure if he was doing it the way Cooler liked it – he was so worked up by the fact that he was making out with _Cooler_ that he couldn’t relax… but… Cooler seemed to like it. He held his hands against Xue’s back, stroking him and keeping him in place. Pulling him closer… against him. Xue’s heart practically melted as he became engulfed in Cooler’s warm arms, and he clung onto Cooler’s strong, tall body. This was… heaven.

He felt Cooler’s hand on his thighs, pulling him slightly… and before he knew it, Xue was sitting on him. His legs and arms were around Cooler’s back, and Cooler’s arms around his… Xue pulled away from the kiss briefly, to look at Cooler. He just… couldn’t believe it. Was this really happening? He blinked desperately, trying to wake up from what _had_ to be a dream. This wasn’t happening. He was _not_ sitting on Cooler! He was not surrounded by Cooler’s arms – the thick, strong, sexy muscular arms that were _**oh kami so hot**_! There was no way his lips were warm, and feeling plump from being kissed by Cooler’s. There was no way his tongue was tingling because it had just had Cooler’s tongue rolling all over it – _**had that just happened**_? Xue’s eyes were wide, his breaths were short and fast, his heart was racing… He was a nervous wreck! He didn’t know what he felt! He was excited, and happy, and nervous, and exited, and giddy, and exited, and a little scared and _really excited_! Was this real? This was real, right?  
“You okay?” Cooler smirked, charming by the expression upon Xue’s face. It was gorgeous.  
“Yep!” Xue shrieked. “Um… I just… I mean… did you want to –” He didn’t need to finish the sentence. Which was good, because… he wasn’t sure he knew how to. ‘Did you want to do it?’ sounded so stupid. But… fortunately, Xue got an answer before he even asked. He felt something…. Under him. Something hard. Ohhh wow… ah, it felt big… Xue’s cheeks were burning! That was just Cooler’s tail, right…? “Um…” Xue swallowed, when Cooler took hold of his hand, and placed it on… something that wasn’t his tail. “Uh…” He looked at Cooler, and was greeted by a devilish smirk.  
“Darling, I would love to.” Cooler purred. “Do you –”  
“Yes!” Xue screamed. “I mean - -” He tried to think of something to say, to make himself sound less keen… Then he realised… why shouldn’t he sound keen? He didn’t want Cooler to think he didn’t want to! “Yeah.” Xue nodded. “But uh… I…” Ohh, this was awkward. Xue didn’t want to put Cooler off, but… he was a little worried. It was just… so big… would Xue be able to handle it…?  
“Don’t worry.” Cooler soothed, stroking Xue’s back. “I’ll go slow.”  
“K-K…” 

Xue relaxed slightly, soothed by Cooler’s apparent concern, and the reassuring hand on his back. He allowed Cooler to lay him down, and he closed his eyes as Cooler kissed him. He kissed him softly on the lips, and trailed his kisses down his body, his hands soothingly stroking Xue’s thighs.  
“You’re… very beautiful.” Cooler spoke against him. “But… you obviously know that.”  
“Yep.” Xue smirked slightly, allowing his arrogance to show. Well, he was beautiful! Any idiot could see it! He was glad Cooler had noticed, though… “A-Ah…” Xue’s eyes widened, and a sharp gasp escaped his lips when Cooler’s tongue started to slide along his entrance. Oh… wow. That… felt nice… “Mm…” He bit his lip, his hands digging into the bed. Cooler continued lubricating his entrance for a moment more, until Xue had relaxed… then he entered him. “Ah!” Xue cried out, his eyes snapping open as the heaviness of Cooler’s girth sank into him. Ohhh, Kami… “Mmmm…” Xue twisted and whimpered, biting his lip so hard he almost bled. It hurt… Cooler was so big… “C-Cooler…” He panted.  
“Do you want me to stop?” Cooler’s voice came from above him, and Xue frantically shook his head.  
“No!” He cried. “Just – ah…” He arched his back against the bed, groaning as Cooler continued to plunge into him, for what seemed like forever! Kami, it wasn’t in yet? How big was it! Finally, Cooler stopped moving in, and started moving out. Slowly, and cautiously. His hands caressed Xue’s thighs, trying to relax him. His tail wrapped around Xue’s, and he leaned down to kiss him. Xue locked his lips against Cooler’s and threw his arms around his back, holding onto him tight as Cooler slowly moved in and out of him. Oh… oh, Kami…  
“Mmmm…” Cooler purred against Xue’s skin, which drove Xue crazy. Cooler was liking this… that was good. He really wanted Cooler to like this! He wanted to please Cooler, so that Cooler would like him and want to do it again and… ah… oh, fuck…  
“Mmm…” Xue groaned, as the sensation began to change. His body was starting to become accustomed to Cooler’s size. Slowly and steadily, the dull pain of Cooler’s girth tearing through him turned to pleasure, as Cooler struck his nerves. Oh… wow… “Ooo…” Xue pushed himself against Cooler, urging him to go faster. It was starting to feel really good… Really… _really_ good.

Cooler obeyed, and increased his thrusts, moving in and out of Xue faster, and harder. Xue’s body clenched around him. His nails dug into Cooler’s back, his lips letting out moans and gasps as Cooler moved into him. Mmm, this was good. Cooler moaned in satisfaction, as he plunged his thick organ into Xue’s warm, moist depths. Xue was so damn hot, and tight… Cooler could barely contain himself. He felt Xue’s own hardness rubbing against his stomach, and he grabbed hold of it, drawing a low moan from Xue’s beautiful lips as he pleasured him. 

Cooler lost control after that. His thrusts became fiercer; he pushed into Xue harshly and deeply, listening in bliss as Xue screamed and moaned below him. Xue twisted and whimpered, his nails scraping all along Cooler’s back. He grabbed hold of Cooler’s buttocks without even realising it, and pulled Cooler into him as he pushed his own hardness into Cooler’s hand. Ah… it was too much… Oh kami… no no, not already! Xue’s cheeks burned as a hot bliss started to consume him. “C-Cooler…”  
“Mmmm…” Cooler groaned into Xue’s mouth, as his strong arms yanked Xue against him, forcing his cock deep into Xue’s body, hitting him _right there_.  
“Mmmm!” Xue moaned loudly, and spilt his seed against Cooler’s stomach. He clenched around Cooler as he climaxed, causing Cooler’s own seed to spill inside him. Oh… Kami. Fuck…

Both of them began to move slowly. Cooler steadily pushed into Xue, squeezing every last drop of his climax out into him… before he pulled away, and lay down beside his lover. Xue was trembling, and blushing. He face was violet; beads of sweat trickled down him as they panted together, enjoying the aftermath of what they’d just done. Cooler allowed himself to relish in the moment for a while… before he extended his arm, to stroke it along Xue’s side.  
“How was it?” He asked.  
“P-Perfect!” Xue wailed in excitement, his blush extending up to his horns. He turned to face Cooler, with a wide, bright grin upon his face. He wanted to do it again!


	2. Fifth Form

**Author’s Note:-**  
Commission for @theshyesticicle, with their OC Xue and Cooler. I kind of based their end position on this post  
https://dirtydemonsdbz.tumblr.com/post/178452061210/xeosprism-kofi-for-theshyecicle-of-their-oc  
by @xeosprism, I hope that’s okay. It seemed to fit them really well haha.  
I hope you like it!

xxxxx

A small smile formed on Xue’s face, accompanied by a faint blush. It always happened when he saw Cooler come out of the bathroom, and into the bedroom. Even if they weren’t going to do it; even if they weren’t in the mood and just wanted to sleep… Xue could never get over how _cool_ Cooler was. He was just so – amazing! He was really powerful and handsome, and that didn’t even matter because he was funny and a smooth talker and everything he did and said was just so so awesome! Xue loved him! He idolised him! He felt so lucky, every single day to be in Cooler’s life. Not only in his life – but his boyfriend as well! Was that what they were? They’d never really given it a name… Lover? They were lovers, right? Yes! Xue was Cooler’s lover! And he loved being Cooler’s lover! He loved Cooler! In all of his moods and in any setting and in any form – … huh. Xue stopped thinking about how amazing Cooler was, just for a moment, when another thought occurred to him. Did Cooler have other forms…? Xue had never seen any, but… he must have, right? Even Xue had another form, and Xue wasn’t anywhere near as powerful as Cooler! But… Cooler’s first form was strong enough in itself… Maybe Cooler didn’t need any other forms. His first one was certainly amazing enough, without a doubt! Xue couldn’t imagine how it could be improved. But… now that he’d thought of it, he couldn’t let it go. He had to ask!   
“Um…” Xue looked at Cooler, and met his eyes. Eep! Eye contact with Cooler was always so exciting, even if it was a regular occurrence now. Xue was constantly in awe of him. “Hey… can you transform?”   
“Transform?” Cooler looked back at Xue, who was lying in bed, staring at him keenly. He looked somewhat nervous. Hm. Cooler smirked slightly. Waiting in anticipation, was he? Well… the answer was yes. “Of course I can.” Cooler spoke. “I have five forms.”   
“F-Five!” 

Wow! Xue’s eyes widened, and his mouth remained wide open, as if it had forgotten how to close. Five forms? _Five_? That was the highest number Xue had ever heard of! How did he get five forms? Wow, Cooler really was amazing! He must be so powerful! Xue couldn’t even begin to imagine what the fifth form must look like. It would be so cool – it would definitely be too good to show to Xue! Right? Xue wasn’t worthy of seeing it, right? As much as he wanted to… as much as he was suddenly _desperate_ to, the second he’d heard of its existence. But there was no way – no _way_ Xue could ever see –  
“Would you like to see my fifth form?”   
“ ** _Yes_**!” Xue screamed at the top of his lungs, jumping out from under the covers. He landed on the bed, his tail erect, his fists clenched in excitement, and his eyes gleaming as he stared at Cooler with a wide grin upon his face. Then within seconds, his shoulders drooped and he turned bright purple. He realised what a douche he must look right now… “U-Um…” Xue mumbled sheepishly, his cheeks growing darker. They were burning. “I mean… if… you want to…”  
“Hm.”

Cooler’s smirk grew, charmed by Xue’s fanboying. Cooler did adore being admired, and Xue always did it with such passion. It was clear the younger being was constantly in awe of him, and Cooler found it exhilarating. He loved having his ego stroked… especially by one as adorable, and beautiful as Xue. Cooler liked to show off his strength and power in front of him, because his response was just… irresistible. Cooler remained calm, as if it were nothing… which would fascinate Xue more, Cooler knew. The calmer he was, the more Xue was in awe of him. Cooler made everything look so easy, even transforming. He took a step back, and powered up… and he watched the expression upon Xue’s face as he transformed.

Xue was… speechless. Seriously, speechless. His eyes were wide, his jaw had dropped once more and he didn’t seem able to close his mouth. He didn’t dare blink, he didn’t dare move… He was just… breath taken. Cooler looked… amazing! _Wow_! Xue felt himself begin to tremble, and he felt embarrassed by it but he couldn’t stop. Actually, being aware of it only made him tremble more. He felt so nervous! Cooler’s new form was so – powerful! Xue could feel his ki running straight through him! And he looked so awesome, like totally badass! His muscles were bigger, and he had spikes on his head armour and his eyes were glowing like lasers – aaaaaaa it was amazing! “Do you like it?” Cooler questioned.   
“I – I – I –” Xue wheezed, so overwhelmed by his own excitement that he could barely breathe. “I – **_yes_**!” He managed to wail at the top of his lungs, and once he’d started he didn’t seem able to stop. “Cooler I love it! **_Aaaaa_** you look totally cool and awesome – I mean you looked amazing anyway but now you’re totally better and I didn’t even think that was possible and you’re way more powerful –” he paused, but only to take a breath, before he continued his wailing. “I bet you’re the strongest guy in the universe, nobody can ever compete with you now, you’re totally the best ever and thank you for showing me thank you thank you thank you –”

He was stopped abruptly, by the tip of Cooler’s tail placing itself in his mouth. Xue froze on the spot and stared at his lover, his heart racing. What… did that mean…? Had he said something wrong? Oh no – he hadn’t overdone it, had he? He hadn’t freaked Cooler out with his nerdy fanboying? Oh, _no_! Why was he so stupid? Cooler probably got people marvelling over him all the time, he didn’t need to listen to Xue’s stupid squealing –  
“Would you like to try it out?”

Again, Xue froze. For a second, even his heart stopped beating. Try… try it out…?  
“Mm…” Xue pulled his mouth away from Cooler’s tail, and looked at him. “Y-You mean…?” His body grew tense, and his heart started pounding. No… no… _eep_!  
“Mm…” Cooler purred. He crawled onto the bed, and nuzzled the metal grill on his face against Xue’s cheek. “Of course, I’ll have to hold back a lot… but I might not be as gentle as usual. This form is very powerful, after all… is that alright?”   
“C…” Xue swallowed, and looked at him. The thought of it was just – out of this world! He couldn’t believe he had the opportunity, to do it with… _wow_! Kami, yes! Of course he wanted to! Yes yes yes **_yes_**! Xue almost screamed, and kissed Cooler in excitement, when he realised… this form didn’t have a mouth, did it? How were they supposed to kiss? “Your… your lips…” Xue mumbled. “I mean – you don’t need them! Because that plate thing looks really good on you and you have the best face ever! But – can you still –”  
“Yes.” Cooler nodded. “I can still kiss you.”

Xue watched as the metal plate collapsed down into Cooler’s cheeks, revealing a fleshy mouth, just like the one he’d had before. Oh… so it was still there? But whenever Cooler wanted he could put a mouth guard on to protect himself…? … … **_Wow_**! That was amazing! Xue gasped loudly, in marvel at how advanced this new form was. How did it do that? This form had _everything_!

Cooler sniggered, at the expression on Xue’s face. He was in complete awe of him, complete admiration… how adorable. Irresistible, actually. Cooler didn’t care to hold back. He leaned forward, and placed his lips on Xue’s. He felt Xue quivering and whimpering underneath him; the poor thing probably felt unworthy. At the very least he was trying very hard to contain his excitement. He didn’t need to contain it for Cooler’s sake. Cooler liked to hear Xue squeal over him. He parted his lips, and allowed his tongue to invade Xue’s. There it was… that delicious squeal. Xue whimpered under him, trembling against Cooler’s hands as they slid up his back. Xue had a beautiful body. Soft, and slim, and smooth… Cooler adored it. He slid his fingertips along Xue, massaging into his muscles the way Xue liked. His hands were warmed slightly with ki, the pressure just a little harsh… he had to hold back a lot in this form. It was slightly frustrating, but it was worth it. To feel Xue’s body warm under his hands, and his quivering tongue timidly caress Cooler’s, his trembling lips release the most adorable whimpers… After a long moment of indulgence Cooler pulled away, to look at Xue’s face. His cheeks were flushed, his lips plump and moist. He watched as the younger being swallowed, and offered a small, shy smile.   
“U-Um…” Xue uttered quietly. “That was… good.” **_What_**? Why the hell had he said that? Xue regretted it immediately – how could he be so dumb? Of course it was good! Cooler was well aware of how good he was! He didn’t need Xue to remind him – what if he thought Xue didn’t mean it? Xue didn’t say that every time they kissed – it wasn’t like it was normal – so what if Cooler thought he was only saying it now because he hadn’t really liked it? Oh, noooo! That was definitely what he’d think! Crap! Crap crap crap crap! Xue began to panic, and tried very hard not to turn into a hyperventilating mess. Should he say something? To reassure Cooler? Or would that make it worse? Because what if Cooler didn’t need reassuring? What if he knew how amazing he was, and he knew Xue really had liked it, but the reassurance actually made him wonder if Xue was just saying it to be nice or something? Aaaaaa, no! Xue had no idea what to do! He had to calm down, before Cooler noticed he was on the verge of a meltdown!

Too late. Cooler started chuckling, and Xue felt his cheeks burn once more. He must look like such a douche…  
“I’m glad you approve.” Cooler spoke silkily. “But… what’s wrong, my dear?” He brushed his tail along Xue’s, trailing it up to the base. That always drove Xue wild… he _knew_ it drove Xue wild. “You seem… nervous. You don’t want to stop, do you?”   
“ ** _No_**!” Xue screamed, and then clasped his hands over his mouth, catching himself. “It’s just – **_aaaaa_** Cooler, you know what I’m like! This form is really amazing, it’s making me act so stupid!”   
“I don’t think you’re acting stupid.” Cooler soothed. 

He moved forward, to plant a kiss on Xue’s neck, calming him. “Mmm…” Cooler’s voice rippled against Xue’s skin, drawing another small squeal from Xue’s mouth. It felt so… sexy. “Actually, I’m rather flattered that you would think so highly of me…” He planted another warm kiss on Xue’s neck. Then another, and another… moving across Xue’s flesh, each one of them feeling like fire. Xue almost screamed. Kami… “Hmm… Lie down, darling.” Cooler spoke softly against his skin, and Xue willingly obeyed. He lay down and closed his eyes, his tail curling in anticipation. Would it hurt…? Would it be too much…? Xue could sense Cooler’s ki surrounding him; he’d never felt anything so powerful before. He wasn’t totally sure he could handle it, and even if he could… would Xue still be able to please him…? He wouldn’t be too weak for Cooler, would he…?  
“Aaaa…” Xue uttered a soft moan, as Cooler’s hand slid across his thigh, and onto his organ. Xue was already partly aroused. He couldn’t help it! It was… this form… “Mmm…” Xue bit his lip, his eyes still closed as Cooler stroked his hand up and down Xue’s length. Xue could feel his ki, travelling into him. It was warm, and tingly, all the way down his length, and up his spine… _kami_. “Aaaaa…” Xue whimpered, digging his nails into the bedsheets. “C… Cooler…”  
“Hmm…?” A small smirk crept across Cooler’s lips as he watched Xue’s face twist in bliss. That was it… Beautiful. Cooler did enjoy pleasuring Xue. He enjoyed how powerful it made him feel over him, how superior… he was controlling Xue’s body, through pleasure alone. It was exquisite…

Xue writhed and whimpered under him, as Cooler’s tail trailed along his lips. It placed itself in his mouth, and obediently Xue began to suck. Gently, and through his soft moans. Mmm, wonderful… Cooler pushed his tail further into Xue’s mouth, to see how much Xue could take. Xue winced when it started to go down his throat. He coughed and gagged, his hands firmly gripping the sheets. He wanted to pull away, Cooler could see. But he didn’t. Because his desire to please Cooler was greater. How loving of him… Cooler found it arousing. He continued on, lustfully watching the expression on Xue’s face as he filled it with his tail… until it was clear Xue had taken as much as he could. “Ssh…” Cooler soothed, slowly removing his tail from Xue’s mouth. He never pushed Xue too far. That would be barbaric. “That’s it, darling… are you alright?”   
“Mm-hm…” Xue swallowed, easing the pain in his throat. Cooler’s tail was big…  
“Good boy…” Cooler purred. “So… are you ready for me…?”  
“Y-Yes…” Xue answered, trying not to show his nerves. He failed miserably; Cooler could see how nervous he was. It turned Cooler on. He adored how nervous and timid Xue was around him. He wanted it. He craved it. He wanted to make him _squeal_.  
“Aaa!”

Xue cried out, as Cooler suddenly bound his hands together with his tail, and flipped him onto his front. “C-Cooler…”  
“Mmm…?” Cooler’s voice came from above him, almost in a moan. His ki was rising; Xue could feel it echoing through his body. He could feel it in his bones, in his heart… it was almost frightening. Xue scrunched his eyes shut, his body trembling with nerves. Would he be able to handle this…?   
“Ah!” He let out a cry, when he felt Cooler’s hand on his organ again. The heavy weight of Cooler’s body pressed down against Xue’s back. He felt his legs being parted by Cooler’s, and his body being raised. Cooler’s face was beside his, and he felt Cooler’s lips on his neck again. Kissing him… then biting. “Aaa…” Xue whimpered at the small, sharp pain of Cooler’s teeth sinking into his flesh. He dug his nails into the bed, gritting his teeth at the mix of pain and pleasure, as Cooler’s teeth hurt him, but Cooler’s hand… it touched his organ in just the right way; Cooler was driving him crazy! His hand slid up and down Xue’s length, showering it with the powerful, blissful ki of Cooler’s fifth form. It felt amazing… “Oh…” Xue moaned in ecstasy. “Cooler…”  
“Mmm…” Cooler hummed against his skin, grinding his own organ against Xue’s entrance. He could feel the heat of it against his cock; he could feel Xue trembling against him… so sexy. Cooler didn’t want to wait. He tightened his tail around Xue’s wrists, and held him against him with his free hand, then he entered him.   
“A-Aaaa…” Xue cried out in agony as Cooler’s cock pushed into him. Xue was tight anyway, but even more so from nerves. Cooler was bigger in this form… it hurt. “Cooler…” Xue whimpered, his eyes watering. He felt a deep, throbbing pain travel up his spine as Cooler continued his invasion, moving further into him… _kami_ , when would it stop? How big was he? “Cooler…” Xue groaned into the duvet, his restrained fists clenching as best they could. “Nnnn…”  
“Do you want me to stop…?” Cooler asked, closing his eyes. He hoped the answer was no. This felt unbelievable! Xue was so warm, and tight. His body was shaking around Cooler; his ki was soaring. Cooler didn’t want to stop.   
“No!” Xue gasped. “Don’t – ah!” He hissed, his walls clamping around Cooler’s organ as it filled him. Cooler was now fully submerged, and Xue’s tender body was beginning to adjust. Slowly…  
“Good…” Cooler exhaled, and pulled out slightly. Then in again… oh, _yes_.  
“Ooo…” Xue uttered, almost sobbing. It still hurt, but it was getting better. Cooler knew exactly what to do. “Coo – ah…”

His moan was cut off, by another deep, heavy thrust. Cooler pushed into him, and out again. He tried to stay slow and gentle, for as long as he could, but after just a few movements his keenness got the better of him. He wasn’t as patient in this form. He released Xue’s organ from his firm grasp to grab hold of his thighs, and keep him in place. Then he began to thrust. Hard. Xue started to cry out underneath him, his entire body tensing up. “Ah – Cooler! Mmm…” He scrunched his watering eyes shut as the force of Cooler’s thrusts travelled through him. He could feel each one, hot and heavy. Through his walls, up his spine, across his stomach. He felt Cooler’s ki plunge into him with each movement, forcing itself into Xue’s body. It hurt to begin with, enough to bring Xue to tears, but he didn’t want Cooler to stop. He wanted to please Cooler, and eventually his body adjusted… and it started to feel good. More than good. It started to feel _unbelievable_! “Ohhhh…” Xue moaned underneath his lover, his nerves tingling all throughout his body. He felt hot. His skin was trembling and his chamber was burning… but it felt good. He could feel Cooler’s ki surrounding him, warming his entire soul. He could feel Cooler’s power moving through him, in wave after wave of hot, white bliss. “ _Cooler_ …”  
“Mmmm!” Cooler groaned above him, and he yanked Xue’s body towards his organ. He shoved himself into the tightness of Xue’s chamber, grunting and moaning as Xue’s hot, moist walls clamped down on him. He caressed Xue’s body, eagerly groping and fondling the smoothness of Xue’s flesh. The slimness of his figure, the quivering of his skin… He could feel Xue trembling and growing warmer under his hands; he could sense Xue’s ki skyrocketing, fuelled by his own. Xue was struggling to handle him, and that drove Cooler wild. He threw his lips down onto Xue and bit him, drawing a loud cry from Xue’s mouth. It only excited Cooler more. He bit him harder, all over his body. He kissed and licked the wounds, before biting him again. Je squeezed Xue’s buttocks in his hands as he pounded into him, tightly holding his grip on Xue’s wrists, as if he were his prisoner. Xue squirmed and squealed underneath him, which only made Cooler go harder. He grew more excited the more Xue moaned; he thrust deeper every time Xue’s hot, moist body pushed against him. Fast, and firm… mmm…  
“Ooo…” Xue groaned, nuzzling against Cooler’s tail. It was too much… Cooler’s ki was burning through him; he felt like he was going to explode! It felt so good, though. So warm, so intense… “Mmm…” Xue gasped desperately, his lips parting as he grew closer to climax. Cooler… it was all he could think, all he could feel… yes… “Ooo, Cooler…”  
“Mmmm…” Cooler let out a loud moan, and Xue screamed at the top of his lungs as his ki soared. Fuck!   
“ ** _Aaaaaa_**!” Xue almost burst into tears, just from the sheer force of Cooler’s ki. It tore through his body and soul, heating up every atom of his being, engulfing him in hot, white bliss. Oh, _kami_! “Ohhhh…” Xue groaned, deeply and lowly as his chamber became filled with Cooler’s seed. He didn’t even notice his own spill onto the bed. Not until Cooler released him, and he collapsed down onto the wet patch. He winced and turned away from it, but he was too zoned out to get up and wash himself. That… was amazing. That whole thing… … wow…

Xue lay still, panting softly, recovering from Cooler’s fifth form. He felt the weight of Cooler lying beside him, and he scurried into his lover’s arms, seeking comfort after a very intense session. Cooler simply chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Xue, draping his tail across them. Such a beautiful little thing, Xue was. Cooler closed his eyes, a small smile upon his lips. He breathed slowly and deeply; he was a little fatigued, but he felt very satisfied. As he always did, with Xue. He enjoyed Xue… more than he cared to admit a lot of the time…   
“How was it…?” Cooler spoke softly, and rested his lips against Xue’s head.   
“Mmm…” Xue simply moaned in response, still in his daze. Cooler smiled, and chuckled again. He planted a kiss on Xue’s forehead, and hugged him… and he wondered how long it would be before Xue had a meltdown over touching the wet patch.


End file.
